Diva Ooze
by Spoony Spoonerson
Summary: More villians return. Can the new Zeo team combat this evil? Sequel to The Z factor.


Disclaimer: I do not own this, but I'm not making any money.

Diva Ooze

After the Z wave, Divatox was turned human. As a villain she never really used her alien powers to her advantage, so this was not a major issue. She was the most successful villain of all time believe it or not; she managed to destroy the Power Chamber in under a year! Zedd had achieved such a thing but after 2 years. Also she had both Turbo megazords destroyed. She was stuck on a distant planet after the Z wave. She was a wealthy woman, and managed to rent a ship. She took to her old space base. She had been contacted and ordered to go there. She started a scan of the galaxy for something. Something the rangers had not been in contact with for many years. After hours of searching she had found what she was looking for. And she collected it. It appeared before her.

"Go to the power Chamber, and tell them that I'm back!" He instructed.

"Yes Sir!" She replied. Before leaving, she put on her usual costume, so that the rangers knew it was her. Then she teleported into the Power Chamber.

The Power Chamber was different. Because at the time of it's creation, no ranger used power coins, the power chamber was not built to only allow those with power coins. All six rangers were there with Kimberly. Kimberly found out that Tommy was back in the spandex and decided to help the rangers out, despite them not needing it. They were working on alterations to their Zords. Divatox appeared before them.

"Hello my adoring fans! Tommy, Jason, Kimberly, Adam, Katherine, Tanya and? Oh you must be Rocky, the one ranger I've never met." She Grinned. There was an element of truth to her statement; she had met every other ranger up until space. She'd even met the Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers. She did not know of pre-Zeo rangers. So as far as she was concerned, she'd met every Zordon related ranger.

"Divatox!" Tommy exclaimed.

"You know it." Divatox replied with delight.

"Why are you here?" Katherine stepped forward.

"Me? Oh I'm not alone" Divatox smirked. Just as she said that, a blob of purple ooze appeared, and formed into the shape of Ivan ooze.

"The ooze is back!" I van yelled with delight.

"Ivan!" Rocky squinted. It'd been so long since their last encounter.

"What are you?" Jason asked. Jason, Katherine and Tanya had no idea on what he was.

"Long story short; I get locked away, I had the Earth in my grasp, I get thrown into comet and disintegrate, I survive Z wave, I employ Divatox to bring me back. And now, I've come for something." Ivan ranted. Tommy and the rangers took up fighting poses.

"Why you are here is unknown, but I assure you, the rangers will destroy you." Zordon looked at him.

"Meh, they couldn't do it last time, they had to use a comet." Ivan snapped. He clicked his fingers and a set of doors on the side of the power chamber blew off. And a human walked out, it was Zedd.

"Come on, we're leaving now. Look forward to destroying you soon! Viva la Diva!" Divatox smiled and the three of them teleported out.

"I think we have trouble on our hands" Alpha shook his head.

Back on the space base. Zedd had another costume and staff constructed.

"Is there anyone else worth adding to our cause?" Ivan asked.

"Not really, the machines and monsters were turned to sand. Astronema, the would be queen of evil is now a ranger. Master vile's still alive, but he's keeping a low profile." Divatox replied.

"Oh, shame." Ivan nodded.

"So what's our next move?" Zedd asked.

"You grow me to gigantic size, whilst I battle the rangers megazords, you two go in and destroy the power chamber. If everything works out; they'll be without megazords and a base of operations. Then we can raise an army and enslave the people into building machines for us." Ivan ordered.

"Sounds like it might work." Divatox grinned.

"Do you want me to grow you now?" Zedd asked.

"Yeah, let me get down to Earth then grow me." Ivan nodded.

Ivan teleported out and down to the streets. Zedd zapped him with his staff and made him grow to a giant size. Within a minute the Super Zeo Megazord was on the scene. The Zord drew its sword, Ivan grabbed a pole. The two of them clashed weapons for a bit. Then Ooze split himself into two of himself. They surrounded and attacked the Megazord. Sparks flew everywhere. The rangers called out the white tigerzord. That had very little effect; within a minute its feet were stuck to the ground with ooze. So they called out the Zeo Megazord as a last resort, since the red battlizer was out of action. The Zeo Megazord was a strong opponent. But Ivan was stronger; he managed to take the sword off the Megazord and started to deal out heavy damage. Soon both megazords and tigerzord were destroyed.

Meanwhile: Divatox and Zedd took a few putties into the Power Chamber. Alpha saw them and hid in a power vault. Zedd struck the controls with his staff, causing them to explode. Divatox was ordering the putties to spread out in case of traps. Soon Zordon was all that was left before they planted bombs. After they left, Alpha came out. He managed to teleport Zordon and himself out before it exploded. The rangers teleported out to where the Power Chamber once stood.

"Is Zordon……?" Jason started.

Their communicators beeped.

"Rangers, I have moved locations. Prepare to teleport." Zordon boomed. The rangers hit the 'teleport' button on the side of their communicators. They arrived on the other side of town in an underground bunker.

Zordon was placed in a corner, there were lamps scattered around the place.

"Rangers, I'm afraid. The Power chamber was destroyed beyond repair." Kimberly ran towards them. She had been teleported to the bunker to help Alpha with the lifting of boxes.

"With the Zords down…." Adam started.

"Ivan has managed to find blueprints for one of Havoc's machines. It's a possibility that Both Zedd and Divatox have the resources to build such a thing, and then nothing can stop them!" Zordon boomed.

"What should we do?" Tommy asked. Tommy had been faced with such a threat many a time, so he decided there had to be something to do that would help.

"The shuttle was also destroyed. I'm afraid there's no way of reaching them. For now Alpha and I will get working on recreating another power so that we can use the Zords. Billy has refused to help." Zordon shook his head.

"That guy, he thinks better of Aquitar than he does of us!" Tanya raised her voice.

"Hey! He was a dedicated ranger for three years!" Jason pointed at Tanya.

"Calm down rangers! For now just be on your guard, Divatox may send down foot soldiers to distract you." Alpha screeched. At times of great peril Alpha was always there as a voice of reason.

"Ok Alpha." Rocky nodded.

"Let's teleport out!" Tommy yelled and clutched his morpher. One of the side affects of being a ranger is that at all great actions one must exclaim it loudly and clutch one's morpher.

The Rangers teleported back into the town. They decided to get some sleep, so they crashed at Kimberly's house. Although she was not a ranger, she was always teleported out with the rangers when it did not lead to fighting.

Five hours later, their communicators went frantic. Alpha was trying to contact them; there was a group of pirahnatrons at the park. Still groggy, the Six rangers morphed and teleported to the park. Kim could not morph ergo could not teleport without the aid of the Power Chamber. She got in her car and started driving.

At the park, the rangers got stuck into the pirahnatrons. Jason was slicing and dicing with Saba. Kimberly arrived and started kicking down a few of them. Within five minutes they were defeated. Then they were called back to the bunker. They were teleported to a parking lot just above the bunker, where a lot of Z putties were snooping around. Naturally, the rangers engaged them. In the heat of battle, Tommy chucked his blaster to Kimberly, who was feeling helpless on the sidelines. Adam managed to kick one, spin round, grab the putty and throw him into a bus. The rangers were fighting back the putties when they felt and heard a THUD! They looked up to see a giant robotic dinosaur. They were teleported into the bunker.

"Oh rangers. Ay yi yi yi yi" Alpha was going crazy.

"I see the construction has gone to plan." Zordon said.

"What can we do?" Katherine asked.

"Help the citizens of Angel Grove……………..

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
